


One gift too many

by AniFre101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Shirocest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniFre101/pseuds/AniFre101
Summary: Shiro has his suspicions when he meets the new Lord of the Galra empire, who also happens to gift Shiro with a clone of himself
Relationships: Kuro/Shiro (Voltron), Kuron & Shiro (Voltron), Ryou & Shiro (Voltron), Sendak/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	One gift too many

**Author's Note:**

> It's a lot of shirocest so enjoy

Shiro begrudgingly walks in the dark halls. He isn't prepared for this, being summoned by the new emperor. The Galra empire has conquered the universe and has won all alliances with nations across the galaxies. He's been thinking hard about smashing in the new emperor's face because it is that very man that Shiro truly hates. The reason he wants to fight the emperor is that he's given a choice that he couldn't back away from so he feels forced into coming to the Galra's central command. 

Shiro stops before the doors, their large insignia glows. It's eerie as always and he remembers it the very first time he was brought before these doors. Shiro hates it here, but at least he isn't chained with his hands tied behind his back as before. He hasn't seen the new emperor, but he knows who it is. 

Shiro opens the doors and they close behind him and he walks along the bridge to where the emperor sits on his throne. He hears sounds that he finds eerily familiar. He walks a little quicker. The sounds get loud and more distinct the closer he gets. Shiro can see them and to his dismay, he's irked by the sight before him. 

The new emperor, Sendak, sits proudly and rather smugly on his throne with clones that look an awful lot alike like Shiro. There are three of them, barely wearing anything except for jewels decorating their arms and body. Their hair is a mix of black along with the same white fringe. One of them has longer hair. The second looks rather smug with his fresh undercut and white fringe. Shiro sees them giving Sendak a blowjob. Sendak pats their heads as though he would a pet cat. Sendak turns his face to Shiro and his smug look doesn't change. 

Shiro just cuts to the chase, ignoring the loud mews and moans from the clones that sound awfully like him. "Why did you summon me?"

"Hmph… Is that any way to speak to your new emperor?" Sendak brings one of the clones over to his lap. The clone is startled with a moan and he's forced to sit and ride Sendak's cock. Shiro isn't pleased with the sight, looking away. It's all too familiar to him. "They're rather obedient…unlike you… I have made you my right hand commander…" Sendak's hand grips the clone by the neck. 

"You've taken over everything. It doesn't make me feel any better. I'm just a hostage… What use do you have for me now that you have everything?" Shiro couldn't help but feel his disgust towards this man who is now emperor. It shouldn't be like this. Where have things gone wrong? And these clones… 

" There's plenty of use for you…" Sendak emphasized his words as he grips the clone by his hips that's riding him, making the clone gasp. The other two watch silently. One of them pulls the other into a kiss, full of want and envy as they watch their fellow clone be filled with Sendak's cock. "I have something for you that you will find most pleasing…"

\--

It's unnerving to say the least. Shiro isn't surprised and how sick a bastard Sendak is for giving him a bodyguard, who is also his clone. The bodyguard looks younger and his hair is black, unlike the other clones. Sendak has the clones programmed to entertain and pleasure whoever they follow. They also don't have names but assigned numbers. This clone's number goes by Y0X-T67. Sendak has stated the guard is his along with other gifts ready for him when he returns to his room. 

Shiro isn't sure why he would be assigned a bodyguard since he is capable of handling things on his own and protecting himself. The bodyguard himself seems to be excited for the role he's given and he's devoted to Sendak especially. 

They eventually make it to Shiro's room. His hand hovers over the door's fingerprint and it opens. Shiro looks to his bodyguard. "You're relieved of your duties tonight."

"Vrepit sa!" The clone does the familiar salute. Shiro waits for him to leave, but he just stands by the door. 

"You aren't leaving?"

"Leaving?"

"To your quarters?"

"I don't understand, commander." The clone tilts his head in confusion. 

"I mean…aren't you going to leave to your quarters for the night?"

"I don't have my own quarters, sir. I am to wait here until you awake from your slumber. Emperor Sendak has given me my duties and I shall follow them." 

Shiro doesn't want to get into it too much with the clone. He seems to feel bad for him, seeing that the clone is blindly following orders. He supposes he can think of a name for his bodyguard. 

"I'm giving you a name. I can't just call you without one." Shiro tries to think of one. It's a start. 

"My serial number would be sufficient. It's how I'm addressed by the others and Lord Sendak." The guard states nonchalantly. 

"No… Your name will be Ryou. How about it?" Shiro offers. 

"It's an honor, sir commander." Ryou salutes again in gratitude. 

"Just call me Shiro." Shiro catches a hint of a smile on Ryou's face. It seems pleasant. 

\--

Shiro has left Ryou at the doors. Ryou insists on staying guard there and Shiro won't argue with him on the matter. He goes to his room and the very sight makes him nearly want to leave and never come back. There, waiting in his quarters by his bed are clones and there are three of them. They have collars on with connecting chains. Just like the ones that Sendak have, they're nude with their bodies decorated with jewels. They look to Shiro, humming and smiling in greeting. It's eerie how they look similar to him and it makes him think of how sick Sendak is to make more clones of him. They all walk towards him. Shiro couldn't help but back up. "Why are you in my room?"

"We are gifts from Lord Sendak given to you."

"We are sent here to pleasure you."

One of them inches closer to Shiro and gets on his knees. He has shoulder length black hair, looking in awe at Shiro. Shiro dodges from them. He waves his hands, feeling a slight flush in his cheeks. He knows what they plan on doing."That's- that won't be necessary!"

The long haired clone seems to pout at Shiro. Despite their facial similarities, they are also different. The other two seem to follow after Shiro, but they stop as they couldn't get closer to him. "Then what will you have us do?"

"I…don't need anything. You can go back."

"We can serve you food! Maybe help you wash your back!" They offer. 

"Please reconsider. We can help you relax and do much more." The second clone boldly comes forward, getting close to where he can breathe into Shiro's ear, and Shiro's face turns red. They see him making a run to the bathroom. 

"No! Just-just don't do anything!" Shiro can't bear it much longer and he makes his escape, covering his ear. He's glad they didn't follow him there. He feels flustered, seeing them. There's something about them that has him questioning himself in ways that he doesn't want to think about. He sighs as he catches his own reflection in the mirror. His face is beet red and he can feel his heart beating in his chest. He sighs, remembering how they look and how they barely have anything on. He just blames it on Sendak for his tastes. Their nude bodies looking and resembling just like his own body, their faces… And, he couldn't believe what he's even thinking.

"I'll just go sleep it off." Shiro says to himself, not wanting to think anymore on the matter. He looks at his reflection, feeling differently. He has always thought about it before, but sex with a clone himself or three clones of himself seems narcissistic. And a hot shower will do him well for his libido. 

\--

They try to engage with him again once he's finished with his shower. He thinks that they would have been gone by now, considering that he doesn't want them to service him. But no, they're still here. 

"We just want to help you relax in any way you feel comfortable."

"Get to know you more."

"Sendak tells us that you're the champion after all."

Shiro doesn't want their services. He's trying to be polite, but if he can get them to listen to him, then he'll have to show his forceful side. "No, your services aren't required tonight or any other night after. I'm tired and I would like to sleep."

There is silence and then, their faces are filled with disappointment. They look at each other and then they return their gaze to Shiro. "If that is your wish, then we will take our leave for the night."

Shiro is grateful to see them leave his room. He's been overwhelmed by everything thrown at him. Being given a title and serving Sendak as his right hand commander and then he's given clones of himself as gifts, it's just too much for him to think about. He's only taking the title of commander to bring peace to his galaxy so Sendak won't conquer and terraform it. He feels as though Sendak has something in mind for him, but he couldn't think of anything else. He'll just sleep it off and hope there are answers to his questions tomorrow. 

\--

If things aren't enough, he forgets that Ryou is outside his door, greeting him. It's still unsettling that there are clones made to look too similar to him. Ryou reminds Shiro of the trio, but Ryou hasn't done anything to upset him. The trio has also greeted him when he goes to eat. He tries to find time alone to contact his friends on earth, but he's been distracted. He's terribly distracted when the clones try to get him to engage with him. Ryou seems flustered when the trio clones try to interact with Shiro. 

The three clones have numbers and they go by T46, T52, and T53. Sendak has made them special for Shiro, which they have told him. They are surprised when Shiro addresses the bodyguard with a name and they start to whine at him. They cling onto him and wouldn't let him go. 

"That's not fair! Why does he have a name and we don't?"

Shiro has no answer and he somehow manages to run away from all of them, even from Ryou. He feels bad for leaving Ryou behind. He'll make it up to him somehow. Shiro couldn't go anywhere else, stuck on Sendak's main central base. He goes to his room instead, hopefully no one will find him. 

\--

Shiro feels heavy, his body not being able to move at all. It doesn't feel right and he finds himself unable to breath. His body feels oddly warm. He feels stuck and the feeling doesn't feel good at all. He tries to move and he opens his eyes. He's surrounded by three of the familiar clones and he's surprised by the sight before him. 

"I told you he would wake up." He kisses Shiro on the cheek as though in greeting. Shiro is about to say something, but his mouth is captured by a kiss by another clone. 

"That's fine… we want to show him how we can truly make him feel good, don't we boys?"

Shiro moans from the kiss, tongue clashing with his. He isn't sure why he can't move his hands and he finds them binded to the headboard above his head. He is rather alarmed and slightly aroused. The clone releases him from the kiss and all three stand before him. "You'll enjoy this…dear champion…"

"Wh-what are you..d-doing?"

They have rolled up his shirt and Shiro squirms from their hands slowly touching his abs, making their way upwards to his chest. Their touches make him sensitive. Different sets of hands start to touch him all over his body, making him squirm in place. They hum in satisfaction. "Don't you feel good, champion?"

"Th-thats enough!" Shiro demands, but his voice trembles as he gasps from their groping. He trembles when one of them starts to lick the side of his neck. Shiro can feel the side of his neck burning from feeling heated. They crowd around him and he starts to feel hot, seeing their similar faces giving him teasing looks. He lets out his voice when he feels his nipples being pinched. 

"He's so sensitive here…" The second clone pinches one nub with two fingers while the other, he rolls with his thumb, pressing and tweaking it. He can feel Shiro trembling beneath his fingers. Shiro can barely hold it all in. 

The third clone finds something else to busy himself with and he sees the tension build up in Shiro's pants. He smirks as he takes Shiro's pants off and Shiro's hard-on erection sticks up, sending shivers down Shiro's spine. It's already leaking precum. The clone smiles as he takes the cock in hand, and starts to stroke it. He can hear Shiro moaning and his body trembles as he strokes his cock faster. The clone has an idea instead, taking in Shiro's cock in his mouth, hearing him let out his voice. 

"S-stop!" Shiro cries out as he's being ravished by these three clones. His body is hot and trembling. 

"Are you sure you want to stop? Your body is honest." The clone at his chest smirks as he continues to play with his nubs, seeing how stiff and hard they feel. "Especially here…" he takes one hand and slowly slides it along Shiro's neck down to his abs, feeling his body quiver again. 

Shiro couldn't say. He feels so close. They're painfully teasing him, making his body squirm. In truth, he doesn't want them to stop. He's feeling so good in places he's never explored before. 

Then, suddenly, they hear a loud crashing sound. They all look to see Shiro's bodyguard, Ryou. He's surprised to see Shiro in such a position with the three clones. Ryou isn't sure of where to start. "I-i heard you…moaning and I thought you were in trouble."

"Ah, you must be him…our youngest brother, T-67. He gave you a name." The third clone approaches Ryou. Ryou can feel himself feeling hot, looking anywhere but the clones and Shiro. "You know, we were going to have you join us…"

Ryou seems confused and slightly overwhelmed, fidgeting in one spot. The clone comes closer, having Ryou against the wall. The clone slides his finger along the Galra's insignia on his armor. "Join us and you may even please Lord Sendak this way…" his hand continues to slide up, gliding to where he's gently tickling Ryou's chin. "You've always wanted to be like us… be a pet slave like the rest of us. You're the worse, but we can help you with that."

Ryou lets out a breathy sigh as he's being pulled into a kiss, his body shivering from pleasure. He starts to take off his armor, feeling how heavy it is on his body and how hot he's feeling. He's being hungrily kissed by his cloned counterpart, who is licking his lips in anticipation. Once he's rid of all his armor, the clone stops him from taking off his bodysuit. "Looks good on you, especially here." The clone points to Ryou's hard nipples poking through the fabric. "And here as well." Slides his hand down his defined abs to his crotch, already hiding his hard on. "And this too."

Ryou gasps, trying to push the clone's hand away. His eyes flutter shut when he feels his hand on his erection. "5-52...please…" he feels as though he's at this clone's mercy. 52 couldn't help himself as he gives a peck on Ryou's cheek. "You'll be fine, won't he, boys?"

The other clones nod their heads. 52 brings Ryou to join them and guides Ryou to lay on top of Shiro. Ryou looks unsure at Shiro and then to the clones. The clones softly whisper in his ear to give in to his inner desires and give what Shiro really wants. Ryou begins to lick his lips and then he starts to kiss and lick Shiro's neck, hearing his master gasp. Shiro moans below his look-alike. Ryou sucks that spot, adding to the number of marks the clones have left on Shiro's neck. 

"Please…" Shiro let's out a breathy sigh as he feels Ryou starting to grind his hips against his body. Ryou cries out when he feels a hard slap against his ass and he feels his hair being pulled by one of them. He's forced to kiss Shiro, moaning against his lips, tongue dancing against his. The clones watch in satisfaction as Ryou grinds against Shiro's hard erection, making out as they do. 

The clones watch as the two make out and grind on the bed. Shiro can hardly focus as Ryou thrusts faster against his hips. He can feel something against him and he wants it. Shiro has been wanting them to fill him up. Anything… 

"And he's finally ours now…"

"Lord Sendak will be pleased by our efforts now."

Shiro and Ryou are too busy to notice their slightly glowing yellow eyes. Too busy with each other to notice as they continue to make-out. 

\--

  
  


Sendak walks along with his clones and they cling onto his arms. Sendak is most pleased by what they have told him and he is eager to see. They continue down the halls until they have reached Shiro's door and it opens to reveal what's inside. Sendak's smirk gets wider at the sight before him. "This is quite a spectacle…"

Ryou has been riding Shiro, who has been preoccupied by another clone thrusting into his mouth. Shiro hasn't noticed more people have entered the room. He's gasping as his cock is thrusting into Ryou's hole. Ryou pants as he moves his hips with vigorous movements. 

Then his black fringe is pulled by another clone who makes him kiss him and then takes in his big cock. Ryou hungrily takes it in, sucking and licking along the clone's cock. Shiro couldn't tell who he's fucking and which clone is fucking him. It's so much and at some point, he's come inside Ryou. 

Sendak laughs low as he has his harem of clones making out and having sex before him. Sendak is definitely most pleased at the sight before him. And the best part is they are all his to have. 


End file.
